RHMG Cory Joins The Team
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya, Riley, And Topanga Add Cory To Their Slave Team


It was a Saturday and Maya and Riley were having breakfast at Topangas Restaurant. While they ate, Katy came over and sat with them. And she started to tell them how she was not having success getting Shawn to behave and do as she him told to do. He keeps saying he was too set in his ways to change. Katy was very upset. Maya and Riley looked at each other and nodded, their Mind Sync working. Maya hugged her Mother: "Don't worry Mom, Riley and I will make everything better soon. We promise. Katy kissed them both goodbye: "I certainly hope you can help me!"

Maya and Riley then went over to the Matthews apartment to see the family. They each had a key to the apartment, so Maya used her key to let them inside. What they saw inside made their eyes popout and their jaws drop. Cory and Topanga were on the sofa, apparently making out. And Topanga was topless with her big, beautiful, full breasts being licked, sucked, and bitten by Cory.

Cory and Topanga both looked over at the girls. Cory told them loadly: "Hey, we are having some private time here!" Maya just chuckled as she and Riley walked over to the sofa: "Not anymore Matthews, we are going to join you two. Now get on the floor on all fours." Cory looked at her with angry eyes, but then he heard Topanga: "Do as Mistress Maya told you to do, get on the floor!" Cory immediately obeyed and got off the couch as Maya and Riley took the place he had just left on the sofa.

Topanga smiled at the girls: "Do you like what you're seeing?" as she lifted her breast up to them. Both girl's gasped and moaned at the beautiful sight they were seeing. Riley immediately got into position and started to suck the left beast just like she did when she was baby. Maya reached over Riley and started rubbing the nipple on the right breast. Topanga just closed her eyes and moaned. They continued this breast worship for 10 minutes until Topanga's eyes fluttered and she experienced an awesome orgasm.

As Topanga started to return from her pleasant experience, she nodded to Maya: "Do you want to do it?" Maya understood what was being asked: "No, thank you, I feel it would be so much more humilating if Riley did it." Topanga smiled her agreement and looked to Riley, who understood also, and stood up and moved over to her dad. She told him to Stand Up. When he had done that, she sat back onto the sofa and told him: "Strip Naked Now!" His eyes grew wide and he stuttered: "Now? Here? In front of you girls?" Maya repeated the order: "Obey your Mistress Riley and Strip Naked Now!" He looked over to Topanga who said: "Do It Now." He started to slowly undress in front of them.

As he finished undressing, standing naked before them, Topanga gave orders: "Riley, go get the Toy Box from under my bed and bring it here. Maya, collect his clothes and put them in the laundry basket in the laundry area." Maya and Riley returned and opened the Toy Box. Topanga spoke quietly: "Mistresses, he is all yours to do whatever you want, just don't permanently damage him, I may need to use him later!" Maya and Riley laughed and said at the same time: "Now where have we heard that before?"

Maya, having wanted to do things to him for so long, looked into the Toy Box and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a Clover Clamp. She looked over to Riley: "Get a sheet, towel, washpan, warm water, and the shaving kit." Riley smiled wide and moved to get those items. When she returned, she spread out the sheet and put everything else on it and told her father: "Come and lie down here." He looked at his daughter and hesitated. Suddenly he felt the sting of the paddle that Maya had found in the Toy Box. He immediately got down on his knees, but Maya stopped him from lying down. She applied the handcuffs to his wrists and the Clover Clamp clips to his nipples. He closed his eyes and winched in pain. Maya then helped him lie down.

Riley knelt down and started to shave off all of his hair from neck down. She asked Maya to hold his penis up as she shaved all of his pubic hair, and then she continued to shave his legs too. As Riley finished shaving his pubic area, Maya started to slowly stroke his penis getting it to erection. He had a seven inch erect penis with two inches in girth. She looked over to Topanga: "Does he make you happy?" Topanga blushed: "Most of the time." Maya continued to stoke him, getting him closer to cumming. Topanga left the room to get something from her bedroom. Riley toweled him dry. And Maya continued to stoke him. He started to moan at the feeling.

Topanga returned with a Chasitity Device and both girl's eyes went wide. Topanga smiled and told them: "I have been waiting for the right time to use this. Now is the perfect time." Maya continued to stroke him and he got closer and his moaning increased. Then Topanga knelt down next to Maya: "You aren't going to let him are you?" Maya smiled and took Topanga's hand to take over her stoking. Maya and Riley stood up and watched Topanga continue the stoking and then she started to use her mouth on his now very erect penis.

Then, as she knew he was so close, she stopped completely and let go of Cory's penis and watched his eyes open wide and the facial expressions he made. All three of them could not stop laughing. And as soon as his penis became small again, Topanga enclosed it in the chastity device and gave a key to each Maya and Riley, as she spoke to Cory: "You are now the property of the three of us. You will remain hairless from now, and you will obey anyone of us, or all of us for the rest of your life! Do you understand?" Cory just winched: "Yes Mistresses, I understand.

Topanga told him one last thing: "You Will Not Tell Shawn about this. Is that understood also?" Cory just nodded: "Yes Mistresses." Maya and Riley each leaned down and kissed first the tip of his penis, then his lips. They both then stood up and started to leave: "Bye Topanga, Bye Dad, Love You Both!" 


End file.
